This invention also pertains to an ultrasonic surgical blade utilizable for incising bone.
In the field of orthopedics, the cutting of living bone is a prerequisite for many procedures. Such procedures include the reconstruction of damaged tissue structures due to accidents, the grafting of healthy bone into areas damaged by disease, or the correction of congenital facial abnormalities like a receding chin line. Over several centuries, these tasks were performed through the utilization of devices called bone saws.
Traditional bone saws are categorized into several basic categories. Hand powered saws or drills are just that, hand held devices which require the operator to move the device in a fashion similar to that used for carpentry tools. Powered devices, whether electric or pneumatic, are of either the reciprocating or rotary type. The reciprocating devices use a flat, sword like blade where the back and forth motion is provided by a motor instead of the hand. The rotary devices use a rotating motor to spin a drill bit or a blade which has teeth arranged around its circumference similar to a table saw blade. All of these traditional bone saws are used today in medical procedures around the world.
While traditional saws are functional, they have many disadvantages. With either the band or reciprocating saws, for instance, it is not easy to initiate and direct a cut. A cut must start from an edge or, alternatively, a starting hole must be used. To create a starting hole, a drill or similar instrument is operated to bore into the bone. Subsequently, a cutting blade is inserted into the bored hole. The user can then proceed to cut. Alternatively, a rotary type blade may be used. However, when a rotary blade is used, the cut must follow a relatively straight path to prevent the blade from binding in the cut. With all blades the ability to create a curved or compound angle cut is extremely limited by the blade chosen. The relatively thick blades have a wide kerf; so that a significant thickness of the viable bone is lost in the cutting procedure. Physicians would like this width to be as thin as possible in most procedures where reconstruction is necessary.
Over the past 30 years, several ultrasonic tools have been invented which can be used to ablate or cut tissue in surgery. Wuchinich et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,676 and Idemoto et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,102 disclose such devices.
Ultrasonic surgical devices generally fall into two categories. One is a blunt tip hollow probe that vibrates at frequencies between 20 kc and 100 kc, with amplitudes up to 300 microns or more. Such devices ablate tissue by either producing cavitation bubbles which implode and disrupt cells, tissue compression and relaxation stresses (sometimes called the jackhammer effect) or by other forces such as microstreaming of bubbles in the tissue matrix. The effect is that the tissue becomes liquefied and separated. It then becomes emulsified with the irrigant solution. The resulting emulsion is then aspirated from the site. Bulk excision of tissue is possible by applying the energy around and under unwanted tumors to separate it from the surrounding structure. The surgeon can then lift the tissue out using common tools such as forceps.
A second kind of ultrasonic device uses a flat blade instead of a blunt hollow probe. Here a cutting action takes place. Such a flat ultrasonic blade is the subject of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,379,371 and 6,443,969. As disclosed therein, the blade shape is semicircular at the distal portion with two straight sides parallel to the longitudinal axis and extending back to the shoulder that contacts the vibrating probe. Male threads are shown which mate with the female threaded socket of the probe (or transducer) to allow tight intimate contact of the probe and blade tip shoulder. When the two are torqued together, they form a single resonant body that will vibrate in sympathy with the transducer and generator combination. The distal end of the blade will vibrate with an amplitude set by the mechanical gain of the probe/tip geometry and the input amplitude provided by the transducer generator combination. This motion provided the cutting action for the tissue in question.
The blade of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,379,371 and 6,443,969 was intended for the cutting or excising of bone or similarly hard tissue in surgical applications. In tests conducted in vitro and in vivo, it was noted that the blade, when sharp, cut both hard and soft tissue with similar ease. In delicate operations, such as sinus lift surgery or craniotomies where the goal is to cut an aperture in the front of the skull to expose sinus tissue or brain but not cut the membrane directly beneath the bony structure, this is very important. It is also important in spinal and brain surgery where bone tissue must be cut with a minimum of damage to underlying soft tissues such as the dura mater. It was noted in early in vitro testing that the blade, as it plunged through the cortex of the bone punctured the membrane or ripped it. After some experience, competent surgeons were able to master the technique, but the learning curve was steep.
In certain applications, such as sinus cavity lifts and maxillofacial surgery such as third molar extraction, a tool would be useful which could cut the harder bony material with less trauma while sparing the soft tissues underneath.